Love In Konoha Pharmacy High School
by Hime to Yuki
Summary: nggak ada Summary hanya saja ini fict. NaruInoku yang pertama.. Mohon reviewnya ya minna Pair NaruIno sligh SasuSaku Chap. 1 Update


**Love Story In Konoha Pharmacy High School**

**A Fiction Story By Hime to Yuki**

**Disclaimer by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate T**

**Pairing : NaruIno dan SasuSaku**

**Enjoy reading minna ^^**

Konoha Pharmacy High School adalah salah satu sekolah menengah berbasis kesehatan khusus di bidang farmasi atau obat-obatan. Banyak alumni yang berasal dari sekolah tersebut yang sudah bekerja di berbagai instansi kesehatan baik itu dikelola oleh pemerintah atau swasta. Konoha Pharmacy High School juga memiliki klub ekstrakurikuler agar siswa dapat mengasah bakat mereka selan di bidang farmasi

Bangunan Konoha Pharmacy High School terdiri dari dua lantai lantai pertama terdapat kantin, ruang kepala sekolah, ruang guru, Lab. Resep, ruang tata usaha, beberapa klub ekstrakurikuler, ruang OSIS, ruang kelas satu sedangkan di lantai dua terdapat ruang kelas dua dan tiga, lab. Kimia, lab. Computer, Perpustakaan, dan lab. Farmakognosi.

Seorang siswa dengan rambut kuning jabrik bermata saphier yang merupakan salah satu siswa terpopuler di Konoha Pharmacy High School sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya yaitu kelas XI-A dengan santai sampai di depan kelasnya siswa tersebut langsung membukan pintu

"Ohayou minna-san!" Sapa Naruto nama siswa tersebut dengan kelewat semangatnya

"BERISIK!"Ucapa beberapa siswa sambil mendeathglare Naruto sedangkan yang di Deathglare hanya menggaruk belakang lehernya yang tidak gatal kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di deretan ke dua dekat jendela

"Ohayou, Teme"Sapa Naruto kepada teman sebangkunya sekaligus sahabatnya sejak kecil

"Hn, Dobe" Hanya dua kata yang dijawab oleh Teme atau nama aslinya adalah Sasuke kemudian melanjutkan acara membaca bukunya yang sempat tertunda sedangkan Naruto mengambil buku paket farmakologi dan mulai membacanya

Beberapa saat setelah Naruto membaca bukunya datanglah seorang siswi berambut pink dan bermata emerald mendatangi bangku Sasuke da Naruto

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-Kun"Sapa siswi tersebut atau biasa dipanggil Sakura kepada Sasuke dan Naruto

"Ohayou/Hn"balas kedua orang tersebut bersamaan membuat Sakura Sweetdrop kemudian berjalan menuju bangkunya setelah berhasil mencuri ciuman di pipi sang kekasih a.k.a Uchiha Sasuke

**SKIP TIME**

Ting…ting…ting…

"Ohayou, minna-san"Sapa Sang guru Kimia berambut silver dan menggunakan masker yang menutupi wajahnya

"Ohayou, sensei"balas seluruh siswa/i kelas tersebut kompak

"Sebelum kita mulai pelajaran, Sensei akan menyampaikan bahwa hari ini kalian ketangan teman baru yang berasal dari Sunagakure. Silahkan masuk, Nona" Ucapanya pada murid baru tersebut

Seorang dengan rambut pirang model ponytail masuk kedalam ruang kelas tersebut membuat semua murid di kelas itu menatapnya dengan berbagi tatapan ada yang kagum, terpesona, iri, dan benci itu membauat suasana tegang sesaat di kelas tersebut sampai Kakashi-Sensei memecah ketegagan

"Perkenalkan namamu"Perintah Kakashi-Sensei kepada murid itu

"Ohayou minna-san, watashiwa Ino Yamanaka desu, saya pindahan dari Suna Pharmacy High School, Yoroshiku"Ucapnya memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkuk 90 derajat

"Yamanakan-san, silahan kau duduk di samping Haruno-san, Haruno-san angkat tanganmu"Perintah Kakashi-Sensei dan gadis dengan rambut warna pink pun mengankat tangannya dan Ino berjalan menuju bangku barunya

"Hei, Namaku Haruno Sakura "Kata Sakura saat Ino sudah sampai di dekatnya

"Mohon bantuannya ya, Haruno-San"Ucap Ino dengan senyum tulusnya

"Tidak usah formal begitu, panggil saja aku Sakura ya, Ino-Chan"

"Baiklah, Haru—maksudku Sakura-Chan"

"Saat istirahat nanti kita ke kantin sama-sama ya…"Ajak Sakura

"Tentu, Sakura-Chan"Balas Ino sekaligus mengakhri percakapan mereka

**SKIP TIME**

Teng..teng…teng…

"Baiklah, sampai di sini dulu pelajarannya jangan lupa kerjakan PRnya, mengerti.."Ucap Kakashi-Sensei kemudian berjalan meninggalkan kelas XI-A

"Ha'I, Sensei"Ucap semua murid kompak

"Hei, Ino-Chan. Ayo kita ke kantin"Ajak Sakura

"Ayo.." Sakura dan Ino pun berjalan menuju kantin sambil sesekali berbincang-bincang

**AT KANTIN**

Sakura mengedarkan pandangan mencari seseorang yang telah menjadi kekasihnya. Setelah menemukan seseorang yang di carinya kemudian dia menghampiri meja kekasihnya tersebut yang sedang menantap makan siangnya bersama Sahabatnya a.k.a Naruto

"Hei, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun. Maaf terlambat"Sapa Sakura Saat sudah sampai di dekat kedua pemuda tersebut

"Hn… memangnya kau dari mana?"Tanya Sasuke dengan Nada datar

"Aku dari mengantar Ini berkeliling"Jawab Sakura sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke Ino. Merasa mendapat kode dari Sakura Ino pun memperkenalkan diri

"Yamanaka Ino, desu.."Ucapnya memprkenalkan diri sambil tersenyum tulus

DEG

Naruto yang memperhatikan Ino terpesona dengan senyumannya

'Cantik…' batin Naruto

"Uchiha Sasuke, desu"Sasuke memperkenalkan diri

"Namikaze Naruto, desu"Naruto pun memperkenalkan diri dan mereka pun makan siang sambil sesekali berbincang bincang..

**SKIP TIME**

Tidak terasa jam istirahat telah selesai dan saat ini di kelas XI-A sedang ada pelajaran Ilmu resep yang dibawakan oleh Obito-sensei

"Semuanya sudah mengerti dengan yang Sensei jelaskan tadi?"Tanya Obito kepada para muridnya

Hening…

Tidak ada yang menjawab pertanyaan Obito-Sensei..

"Sensei anggap itu sebagai jawaban 'Iya', dan seperti biasa Sensei akan memberikan pertanyan untuk kalian"Lanjutnya santai sambil melihat absen dan membuat para murid tegang seketika dan berdoa semoga bukan mereka yang di tunjuk

Siapa yang tidak kenal Obito-Sensei guru paling sadis, jika pertanyaannya tidak dijawab maka dia tidak segan-segan munyuruh muridnya menulis 100 kali jawaban pertanyaan yang tidak dapat di jawab oleh murid

"Baiklah, Yamanaka Ino"Panggil Obito-Sensei

"Ha'I, Sensei "Jawab Ino sambil mengangkat tangannya

"Kau murid baru pindahan dari Suna Pharmacy High School, kan?"Tanya Obito-Sensei

"Ha'I, Sensei"Jawab Ino tegang

"Jelaskan pengertian Larutan dan contohnya. Silahkan jawab"Tanya Obito-Sensei kepada Ino

"Ha'I, Larutan adalah campuran satu bagian zat terlarut di dalam pelarut contohnya larutan NaCl (Garam)"Jawab Ino mantap

"Bagus, Yamanaka-San"Kata Obito-Sensei di iringi dengan tepuk tangan siswa kelas XI-A

"Baiklah sampai disini dulu pelajara kita sampai bertemu minggu depan"Ucapnya kemudian meninggalkan kelas

Seluruh siswa mengemasi buku mereka dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang

"Naruto-Kun, Hari ini kita pulang sama-sama ya… please.."Pinta seorang gadis berambut indigo kepada Naruto

"Gomenne Hinata-Chan, Hari ini aku ada ekskul jadi tidak bisa"Ucap Naruto lembut

"Ah… Tidak apa-apa kok Naruto-Kun, Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya jaa…"Hinata kemudian mencium pipi Naruto dan membuat sang korban(?) bengong seketika tampa mereka sadari seseorang melihat mereka sambil meahan rasa kesalnya "PENGHIANAT"Ucapnya geram

**SKIP TIME**

"O.k Child, Hari ini cukup sampai di sini latihannya, ingat hafal gerakan dan lagunya besok kita bertemu lagi"Ucap Obito-Sensei kemudian meninggalkan mereka

"Ha'I, Arigatou-Sensei"Kemudian mereka bubar

Saat sedang berkemas Sasuke dan Naruto di datangi oleh dua orang gadis yang salah satunya adalah kekasih dari Uchiha bungsu tersebut

"Ne.. SasukeKun, Ini aku bawakan air untukmu, kau pasti haus"Sakura menyodorkan sebotol air mineral kepada Sasuke dan dibalas dengan kecupan singkat di pipi Sakura yang membuatnya blushing seketika

"Kalau mau bermesraan jangan disini dong, bikin cemburu orang saja"Naruto menghancurkan moment indah SasuSaku

"Makanya cari pacar"Ledek Sakura

"Aku sudah punya calon kok"Bela Naruto 'Tapi aku masih ragu dia menyukaiku atau tidak' batinnya miris

"Siapa? Hinata ya? Aku dengar dia tadi menciummu?"Goda Sakura

"Mana mungkin, Hinata itu miliknya Kiba aku tidak mungkin merebutnya, lagipula aku cuman menganggap Hinata teman kau tau kan aku dan dia itu bersahabat sejak kecil"Elak Naruto

"Tapi-"

"Sudahlah Sakura-chan, jangan memojokkan Naruto-Kun"Ucap Ino memotong kata-kata Sakura "Ini untukmu Naruto-Kun"Ino menyerahkan air minum kepada Naruto

"Arigatou, Ino-Chan"Kata Naruto tulus disertai dengan senyuman

Melihat itu timbul niat menjahili NaruInopun muncul

"Jangan-jangan Ino-chan menyukai Naruto ya…"Goda Sakura

"…"Ino hanya menunduk sambil meyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya

"Jangan bicara sembarangan, Sakura-Chan" Ucap Naruto salah tingkah

"Aku tidak sembarang bicara kok, Buktinya kau salah tingkah"Sakura semakin giat menggoda NaruIno"Padahal baru tadi pagi ketemu, cie… cinta pada pandangan pertama nih…"

"Sudahlah,Sakura kalau kau terus menggoda mereka kita akan pulang malam dan ak tidak mau dimarahi oleh ayah dan ibumu"Sasuke menghentikan aksi menggoda NaruIno

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang"Sambung Sasuke

"Bagaimana dengan Ino?"Tanya Sakura sambil melirik Ino

"Naruto yang akan mengantarnya"Ucap Sasuke Santai

"Hieee.. aku?"Tunjuk Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri

"Hn, Dobe. Apa kau tega melihat gadis pulang sendirian, hm?"

"Baik, aku setuju"

**At Parking Area**

"Ino-Chan besok kita sambung ceritamu ya.. aku penasaran dengan orang-orang Suna Pharmacy High School, Naruto jaga Ino-Chan , awas kalau dia kenapa-kenapa besok"Ucap Sakura saat mereka sudah hampir memasuki mobil para pria (Ino di mobil Naruto dan Sakura di mobil Sasuke yang kebetulan berdempetan)

"Iya tenang Saja, Sakura-Chan"Jawab Naruto santai kemudian memasuki mobilnya

"Jaa~~~ Ino-Chan"Pamit Sakura kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil Sasuke

"Jaa~~ Sakura-Chan"Balas Ino kemudian masuk ke mobil Naruto dan mereka pun meninggalkan sekolah

"Hinata-Chan, Bukankah itu mobil Narto-Kun ya?"Kata teman Hinata saat mereka baru saja dari mall dan melihat mobil Naruto

"kau benar karin, tapi siapa gadis yang ada di mobil Naruto-Kun, ya.."Tanya Hinata kepada temannya

"Dia Yamanaka Ino, Murid pindahan dari Suna Pharmacy High School"Jawab Karin "Sepertinya kau punya saingan baru ne, Hinata-Chan"Ejek Karin sambil memamerkan senyum mengejeknya

Hinata menatap geram mobil Naruto "Yamanaka Ino, huh? Kau telah berani membangunkan macan yang kelaparan. Liat saja aku akan membuatmu merasakan neraka seorang Hyuga"Ucapnya Sinis yang disertai dengan Smirk dari dia dan Karin

T B C

Sebelumnya Hime mau berterima kasih kepada para Senpai yang telah sukarela memberikan saran kepadaku

Dan ini adalah Fict. NaruInoku yang pertama

Mohon saran dari para Readers apa ceritanya mau di lanjut atau nggak….

Arigatou..


End file.
